Five Nights at Freddy's - Not
Before I begin, this is my first Creepypasta on this wiki. If it is laughably stupid, I am very sorry. I'm not the best writer in the world. However, if there are things I must improve on, I shall do it. This does not mean I want you to go easy on me, as it says in the rules. Thank you for reading. :Tonic ze Hedgefox. ---- So, as you can tell by the title of this article, I am a fan of the currently popular indie horror series, Five Nights at Freddy's. I'm not even scared of the series, and the jumpscares only get me when I don't expect it. Being a fan of Five Nights at Freddy's also makes you have to deal with the people who say that Five Nights at Freddy's is a terrible game and it is cancerous. The only escape is the Five Nights at Freddy's website. I just recently joined the Five Nights at Freddy's reddit, and I looked at articles of fan art, speculation, SFM posters and the occasional fan games. I have never really played FNaF fan games a lot, but the ones I have played is Five Nights at Wario's and Five Nights at Candy's. When I went on reddit, I saw a new post that asked if someone would like to test out their game. It was a pretty long boredom at the time, since nothing was happening on my usual websites and social medias. So with nothing to lose, I decided to click on the post. All it contained was a link to a mediafire link. I simply pressed it, and downloaded a game called FNAFNOT. It was an odd name, but I was never told what the name meant. As anyone would do if they signed up to test a fangame, I turned on the game. Like the offical Five Nights at Freddy's games. The game started with a warning saying there are flashing lights, loud noises and a lot of jumpscares. It was written in a red bloody font, which is probably just for the effect and theme of the game. Then the title screen appeared. It seemed to be a purple version of the old, broken, Withered Freddy animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 with a broken jaw. His shadow in the room seem to show an endoskeleton-ish arm or leg. It was in a room with a grey floor, completely covered in darkness. It was simply called NOT, with four options of the game. I could either play the game, play the minigames, check the extra menu or quit the game. Since I was testing the game, I decided to actually choose the Extra Menu first to see what I am in for. Instead of going to a menu with the animatronics, cheats and jumpscares, I had a simple bar of text saying that the feature was not made yet. The same happened when pressing the minigames option. So with no other choice other than quitting, I pressed the Play Game button. After a FNaF3-ish Night start with a jumbled mess noise with the text "12:00AM 1ST NIGHT" but purple instead of a greenish-yellow hue, I was in a dark room looking at a brick wall (which I could tell was ripped from a Garry's Mod map I know) with the same purple animatronic with bare endoskeleton arms and legs. I could look to the left which just turns me to a wall, and the entire night just went on. When I look away from the animatronic, I hear noises such as metal clinging and distorted speech. In one of the phrases said, I could hear "I AM NOT". I suppose this is the purple animatronic, so I am going to refer to him as NOT for a more simplier explanation. Nothing happened for two in-game hours, until I looked left and randomly started walking. The character I was playing as was too busy facing the floor. So I couldn't see where I was going. Then the view turned backwards, where you could see the NOT animatronic sitting there. He seemed to be staring at me. I could hear static coming from the animatronic, and then my character faced down at the floor and continued to run. I could hear the distorted groans that I supposed NOT made. I could hear his foot steps. He was following me. But here is the thing, nothing can happen. This is a game, Five Nights at Freddy's, it's only a simple jumpscare. My original stupid fear turned into realization and then to curiosity. What will actually happen? I just watched the game since I never had control with my character to begin with. My character continued walking while still looking down. It seemed like he was walking up stairs, and then to a checker floor. Words appeared on the screen, in the same bloody font as the one found in the beginning of the game. "I wish I could take this, but I can't." "The feeling of NOT is here." "Thank you for playing however." "This is the last of me." The screen turned around, back to the NOT animatronic. It was running towards me, the player, the person who I used to control. Was this NOT character... the feeling of negativity? That may seem like a jump in logic, but with what I saw after, it was pretty confirmed. "You're still here?" "I know you may not know me, and I know this may not be a creepy as I intended." "But I am de" Before the game could finish the sentence, the game changed to a new minigame world, where everything was made from sprites, similarly to the other Five Nights at Freddy's game. I was playing as a Purple Freddy walking around an empty room with a checker floor. Text constantly appeared. "I have killed her." "You figured that out by now." "She is thankful of you." "She wants none." "I am negative." I walked around, before the game crashed. While I wasn't feared as people would be, but I was very curious. This game shows this animatronic called NOT killing the creator of the game. I have no idea what was going on, was NOT a thing that she made and killed her? Or is it a feeling? Again, I have no idea. I thought of contacting the user to see if he was joking, and to see if he was alright. I went to the user's userpage. It said that the user had no activity, meaning he most likely deleted his original post. I told my friend but he didn't respond. This could be due to him not being there, which is most likely. I don't find that paranormal activity like most people would. I don't have anything to really talk about. This was a game that I just leave on one of my folders, and is most likely a suicide of some person. NOT is most likely not an evil being, but the feeling of judgement, depression and thought. Again, this is my theorizing, and I have no idea if it's true or not. Also, I suppouse it was trying to be creepy, which to me, it didn't achieve. UPDATE: '''I care to simply forget about this situation. While yes, death is pretty serious, I had no interaction with this person other than playing the game. This seems like the person behind this wanted someone to know that she was going to die, but what failed was is that I did not know the person to begin with. I posted on the FNaF Reddit about the person, and noone claimed to have seen this person. Again, not paranormal activity in my opinion, as he most likely deleted his post pretty quickly. '''UPDATE 2: I don't know why I still update this page, but I decided to say this, as I think it is about the NOT character. Once, I played the game again, and what happened was a dark black screen saying "No", with the same font that was used in game (5Computers In Love). Also, I swear I can hear a girl's voice yelling for help whenever I play Five Nights at Freddy's 3. I also ripped some of the textures in the game using the FreddyExplorer program I found that works on MMF2 games. I will be updating this page and show you the files I found. Files face.png|EXE icon, seems to be NOT. well.png|The first screen. ---- :Was this creepy? If it wasn't, that means I'm probably terrible at tension. :'''UPDATE: '''I slightly edited the ending, and I hope that you think it's much better now. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Screenshots and Visuals